castleminerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgun
The Shotgun is a close-quarters weapon capable of killing multiple zombies with its scatter effect and extreme power in close range. It has a small clip like the pistol, so it is best to make the shots count in order to kill anything. Also, a shotgun is recommended if you don't have a lot of ammunition, as it's more efficient than other guns at closer range. Do not expect to go berserk with this weapon, as it has a small spread and aiming is recommended. Do not try shooting it at farther ranges. You can aim down the sights of the shotgun, but unlike the other guns, it has no zoom at all. There are different variants of the shotgun like any other weapon. There is a regular, gold, diamond, bloodstone, and laser. The shotgun uses shells one grade lower than it like all other weapons (so bloodstone uses diamond shells, diamond uses gold shells, etc). It takes 3 iron and 2 wood to make a regular shotgun. Like all other guns, the Shotgun wasn't given a zoom feature in the 1.4.3 update. Note: You can only tell to what extent your gun is upgraded by checking on the gem color on the side of your gun's barrel or stock. An empty clip in a Shotgun to reload will take 0.55 seconds per shell to reload. Half a clip will take less time to reload the gun. Shotgun The shotgun is a strong close-quarters weapon that can be used for cover fire for your squad or to stop a zombie in its tracks. However, it has a slow rate of fire and damage drop starting out from 5 meters/blocks. Requires regular bullets to fire. Effective Range: 0-5 Damage: 2 hearts per shot Gold Shotgun The only thing that changes with the shotgun is that its stock will be reinforced with gold and it will require iron bullets in order to fire. Damage: 4 hearts per shot Diamond Shotgun Upgraded after gold shotgun, the diamond shotgun further improves the stock and it requires gold bullets to function in combat. Damage: 6 hearts per shot Bloodstone Shotgun This is the second best shotgun you can get, as it can kill the deadliest enemies easily with close range effectiveness. It differs from any other shotgun because it requires diamond bullets to fire and has a reinforced stock and a red gem on the side of the barrel, indicating it is bloodstone. Damage: 8 hearts per shot Laser Shotgun The Laser shotgun is a Futuristic version of the 870 Modular combat shotgun as such it has two actions. The semi-automatic action only works when the player is aiming down their sight and the second one is pump action when not aiming down the sight making it two guns in one, despite the versatility and fire power it has the same drawbacks as the shotgun. It requires space goo and diamond to be crafted. Has very high damage at close range. Also destroys some blocks. Reflects off of bloodstone and bedrock ect Damage: 10 hearts per shot Trivia * The picture shown on the right is equivalent to the shotgun in the game in design, the Remington 870MCS. *The difference between a 870MCS and a M1014 is that the 870 is pump-action with a regular butt stock while the M1014 has a visible ejection port on the side along with an extractable stock and Semi-automatic. *It's the strongest gun in game when shot at point blank range against any mob (except for dragons) *The Tek HH Plasma Spread shares some of it's combat characteristics except the Pump-action is different then the one on the 870MCS. Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Crafting